Kumi se está mirando en el espejo
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Kumi Sugimoto se jugó el todo por el todo al declararse a alguien, y en eso descubrió una gran verdad sobre sí misma... Spoilers hasta el volumen 36 del manga. ONE-SHOT!


"Kumi se está mirando en el espejo.  
Fanfic de Capitán Tsubasa

Rating: PG-13 Type: romance, drama Pareja: Kumi/Tsubasa (Eva/Oliver), Tsubasa/Sanae (Oliver/Patty)

Fue un gran peso el que me quité de encima cuando hablé y le dije todo. Una carga enorme que se había adherido a mi alma, que ya no me dejaba vivir tranquila. Yoy a me estaba empezando a sentir molesta a este punto, incluso algo asfixiada por el peso de mi pequeño gran "secreto", ese que guardaba desde que ingresé a su secundaria y lo vi en acción.

Sí, yo lo amé, y aún lo quiero. Es lógico que los sentimientos que por meses guardé no se vayan en diez minutos, llevándose consigo mi admiración por sus logros y mi agrademiento por lo bueno que ha sido conmigo siempre. Tsubasa es mi ídolo, a quien admiro y estimo, y no dejará de serlo así como así.

Pero aunque yo me moría de ganas de que fuera mi primer novio, me esforcé por acercarme a él, e hice todo lo posible porque me viera más que como una niña alegre y medio alocada... pues no se pudo.

Así de simple, no.

Y acá estoy, en mi casa, con los ojos aún hinchados por las lágrimas, y una sensación agridulce que no se me pasará en un buen tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo -¡qué curioso!-, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Yo no tengo el talento o la intuición de mi abuelita que le permiten ver el futuro a través de las cartas, así que decliné seguir ese camino y me dediqué a estudiar mucho para ingresar a una buena secundaria. Entonces fue que supe del Nankatsu, de su popular club de soccer, y de su capitán: Tsubasa Ohzora. El guapo, talentoso y alegre muchacho que traía vueltos locos a los futboleros de la ciudad - y a muchas chicas también.

Sí, lo reconozco. Postulé a la secundaria Nankatsu más que nada por satisfacer mi curiosidad y saber más sobre él. Y cuando llegué a la escuela y lo conocí en persona, pues no me sentí defraudada. El apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que había visto de lojos era mucho mejor en persona que en las fotos de las revistas de soccer.

¿Me pueden culpar por enamorarme perdidamente de él, entonces? No es ningún pecado. Es lo más normal del mundo, si eres una niña de trece años con muchos shoujo mangas en el armario y en búsqueda de alguien a quien admirar y amar.

Yo hice lo que creí mejor. Nunca me había interesado mucho en el soccer, pero en el club sin siquiera pensarlo. Empecé a seguir los horarios impuestos por el entrenanador Furuoya, a dedicar las horas antes invertidas en chismorreos y salidas en ayudar a Tsubasa y a los demás muchachos, y a invertir mis energías más que nada en una pequeña gran meta. Acercarme a "él", conocerlo mejor - y pedirle que saliera conmigo. Nada del otro mundo, ¿eh? Nada quer millones de chicas en otros millones de clubs estudiantiles no hayan hecho antes que yo. Y ciertamente, nada que "ella" no fuera a hacer.

Ella es Sanae Nakazawa. Mi superiora, ex-líder de los fans del Nankatsu, y primera asistente del club. Una chica bonita y simpática, con la suerte de conocerlo desde los principios del tiempo del club Nankatsu. Cuando yo llegué, ella llevaba tres años ya con él, como su amiga y ayudante. Nunca fue realmente pesada o cruel conmigo, a diferencia de lo que muchos podrían pensar..., pero aún así, a veces se molestaba cuando yo intentaba acercarme a él, olvidando que estaba frente a ella.

No la culpo. Yo también me pondría así en su lugar. Seamos francos; si una mujer actúa amistosa con el hombre que te gusta, aunque sea tu hermana o tu mejor amiga, igual te molestas. No puedes evitarlo, por mucho que quieras. Es un resquicio de tu ser humano, que siempre estará allí, no importando cuánto lo reprimas.

Por meses la situación se mantuvo así. Yo aprendía más sobre el fútbol, lo animaba a él y a los chicos, y de a poco mi decisión de hacerme su novia se hizo más fuerte. Ishizaki, mi mejor amigo en el equipo después de las chicas y de Tsubasa, me había contado ya que él se iría a Brasil apenas terminase la secundaria, por lo cula me di cuenta de que el tiempo se me estanba acabando y que tenía que actuar...

Pero no lo haría a espaldas de Sanae, ciertamente. Cuando los muchachos se preparaban para irse la Torneo sub-16 en Francia, yo ya había decidido declararme a Tsubasa, y sin rodeos se lo conté a Sanae. No me parecía justo que ella no supiera algo tan importante, siendo que sentía lo mismo que yo por él, y siendo que ella tampoco ocultaba su amor por Tsubasa pues yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Lo juro por Dios, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que esto pudiera herirla, ya que yo creía que sería mejor que ella supiera todo por parte mía en vez de que me viese de repente paseándome del brazo de Tsubasa.

Y el día finalmente llegó. La victoria era por fin del equipo japonés, cuyas peripecias seguimos todos juntos a través de la TV. Poco después Tsubasa y los chicos de Nankatsu que lo habían acompañado (Ishizaki, Kisugi, Taki, Morisaki, Izawa...) habían vuelto a casa, y mientras la mayoría se dedicaba a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la preparatoria, él se quedó como ayudante junto a mí, asistiendo a los menores en la mañana y al mediodía, entrenando solo en las tardes y preparándose para partir.

Pero, por la cara que puso cuando me declaré, nada lo hibiera podido preparar para una declaración de amor. Abrió los ojos como platos y casi soltó un grito, pero logró dominarse y escuchó pacientemente todo lo que le dije sobre mis ideas, sentimientos y sueños centrados en él...

Sin embargo, no me hacía fasas ilusiones. Yo ya intuía que había alguien más en su corazón, y me las ingenié para incluir a esa personita en la conversación. A ella... Sanae. Cuando él confirmó con sus propias palabras lo que en el fondo yo siempre había sabido... sí, me puse a llorar. Llorando me lancé a abrazarlo, llorando le arranqué la promesa de que se lo diría todo a ella, y llorando corrí a mi casa para estar sola y tener tiempo y calma para pensar en esto.

Ahora, en mi pieza, me suelto el cabello y me miro al espejo. El vidrio me muestra una carita triste, con ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, las mejillas también rojas y una nariz aún moquillenta...

No, no me gusta nadita verme así.

Nunca he sido una chica que se deje estar, y menos si eso involucra tenerme lástima y pasármela lloriqueando porque no me salen las cosas. Perder el tiempo no es para mí, prefiero hacer cosas o trazar planes en lugar de deprimirme, para así cumplir conmigo y con los demás.

Y a pesar del rechazo de Tsubasa, el club de fútbol es el lugar perfecto para mis propósitos. Los muchachos entrenan con ahínco y concentran sus energías en los entrenamientos que los llevarán a ser mejores jugadores y a disputar el Campeonato Nacional. Si los dejo ahora que se preparan para seguir adelante sin Tsubasa, no podré perdonarme el ser tan egoísta y dejar que mis problemas personales se interpongan en esto.

No dejaré que eso suceda. No ahora que se me pegó al pasión y la alegría de jugar fútbol, llegando a comprender por qué un grupo de adolescentes le da a la pelota sin cesar, proyectando n el juego sus propios sueños e ilusiones.

Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo. Aún tengo los ojos inflamados y el rostro enrojecido, pero ahora estoy onriendo. No todo está perdido, no puedo rendirme tan pronto. Aún tengo trece años de edad, me queda ún tiempo para decidir qué hago con mi vida, y - quién sabe - allar a otro chico al cual le pueda ofrecer mi corazón.

Me seco las lágrimas que aún me quedan, tomo mi cepillo y empiezo a peinarme. Le dije a Tsubasa que estaría bien y no le voy a fallar. Este espejo será mi guía - me miraré en él cada vez que se me vayan los ánimos, para recordar mis propósitos y esperanzas, y así no rendirme jamás...

"Kumi, niña, has estado mucho rato en la pieza...", oigo de pronto la voz de mi abuela, a través de la puerta cerrada de mi habitación. "¿Te encuentras bien?".

Parpadeo, luego me miro al espejo. Me veo más feliz, relajada, conforme conmigo y el resto.

"¡Sí, abuelita!", le respondo lo más alegremente que puedo. "¡Te prometo que todo va a estar bien!".

--- fin. 


End file.
